PookieTUBE
PookieTUBE is a YouTube gamer known for playing Fortnite and makes 5 or more hour streams doing a series where he is watching the cube move/activate this made his channel grow very fast from 8k subs to 22k YouTube 2015-2017 Normally he used to play call of duty but rarly he might've played other games like he tried Outlast(The outlast stream got deleted because it had no game audio also the stream happened when he was new to recording/livestreaming from PC) Minecraft,Crash Bandicoot and more Copyright Strikes Pookietube got a copyright strike while he was livestreaming COD MWR(Call Of Duty Modern Warfare Remastered) on multiplayer when the multiplayer wasnt supposed to be released yet which made him and his channel go inactive for a really long time but he started to do streams on his 2nd channel called Mikey David which is his car channel also after the streams ended on his 2nd channel then he deleted them. He also got 2 copyright strikes which he made a video about but for some reason he had still the option to stream these 2 strikes also made him make a backup channel called BUMMY (not to be confused with his 1st Bummy channel )which also became his reaction channel but unfortunately it got terminated Why didn't he just use his 1st Bummy channel? It also got a copyright strike why doesnt he stream that much anymore? he does reaction videos more than streaming because pookie felt like people only come to his channel only for hide and seek in call of duty black ops 3 which is why he started doing reaction videos What does he use to record/stream? Even though there is a video of his about how to stream/record with OBS(open broadcaster software) studio he uses X split(paid version) and also uses an Elgato. Why is his name PookieTube? There is a reason that Pookietubes name is Pookietube and its because his favorite YouTuber was/is FouseyTube Which is the reason he has Tube in his name but Pookie was just random Why did he start YouTube? In one of Pookies vlogs he said that he doesnt want to be like other people causing trouble like he used to be but he was like "F##k this I want to change my life" (he wants to be diffrent and better) Games Played *Minecraft *Call Of Duty: (Infinite warfare , Black Ops 3, , Black Ops 3: Zombies ) *Crash bandicoot *GTA 5 *Fortnite deleted game streams * * what does he use for his stream He used to use a bot called nightbot for his streams which staring to get broken and slower and a lot of nightbot commands were deleted because they were usless and was the reason nightbot was slower. now he uses a diffrent bot called fussbot which has more features and is a lot faster. Pookietube uses this bot because it has a currency system also he found out about this bot when he was watching a stream and wondered what bot he was using. Pookietubes stream currency is called pookdollars which can be earned just by watching or gambling it by typing in "!flipcoin num" also you can also earn it by being in a heist by "!startheist num" warning you can lose pookdollars if you lose a heist or gambling(flipcoin) Pookietube is/was planning a use for the currency and the use was that you could buy stuff like a shoutout or stream with him Twitch He often streams on Twitch on yopookietube 2015-2017 He used to use his older twitch channel called pookietube but doesnt anymore because he losed a lot of people when he quit streaming for 1 or 2 years because of a copyright strike he got from YouTube which he got for streaming modern warfare remastered multiplayer early Can I donate to him? Yes you can donate to him #You can donate to him by superchat which is on his livestream chat on YouTube #You can also donate to him using stream labs which also makes your name apear on stream and your message also in text to speech His history with other YouTubers Snapback fusions gaming: Pook helped him by raiding him and giving suggestions about titles to him,snap thought that pook was talking s##t about him but it was pooks mod which was pretending to be pook which caused them to become enemys but became friends again and after that happened the mod told pook and snap that it was him talking s##t Expen TV: They were once friends but became enemys when Expen caused some drama between him and pook because he was very angry and the next day he felt bad for what happened and he said that in this stream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JEnC8X6_FE but now they are chill with each other videos/streams Pookietube Mikey David = Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:American YouTubers